


[Podfic of] Not Like That / written by astolat

by EosRose



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://intimations.org/fanfic/idol/Not%20Like%20That.shtml">Not Like That</a> by astolat<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:32:41</p><p>Why won't anyone believe Adam or Kris when they say their relationship just isn't like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Not Like That / written by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Like That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330064) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/r1y4epjpqti07nhvcfb32vaab4ljpj2w.mp3) | 30.3 MB | 00:32:41  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/n1tybmxu09vej0fp65ghd34dfxevh126.m4b) | 19.6 MB | 00:32:41  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/not-like-that).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
